


Mine

by Sheffield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheffield/pseuds/Sheffield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John Watson meets his old friend Mike Stamford... he doesn't expect a serious lifestyle change</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

"John? John Watson?"  
The man on the park bench was Stamford, Mike Stamford, whom he remembered from student days. It was a bit weird, then, when Stamford looked at him like he was radio active. It was even weirder when Stamford chucked a blanket over his head and hit him with what felt like a rock…

* * *

 

"So there you have it," Mycroft said, "and I hope you will pay careful attention. This… creature… could be extremely dangerous. We have no idea whether the silver or the iron chains will be effective, so I recommend you retain both. Nor do we know how on earth this kind of transformation could be achieved, nor who was the controlling mind behind it. There is no guarantee that He Who Must Not Be Named was not involved somehow, and it is also possible that the transformation was performed autonomously, despite the apparent evidence of a sustained, detailed and quite extraordinary obliviation and construction of an entirely fabricated memory in its place. Will you accept the challenge?"  
Sherlock looked at his brother the Minister of Magic "Of course," he said, taking out his wand. 

"Now," he said, addressing his captive sternly, "you understand you are entirely mine to deal with as I see fit. I will require all the usual services and, in addition, will require your cooperation with my investigations into your circumstances – no occlumency, and on the contrary a willing participation in frequent legilimency. In a moment I will take off that gag and loosen the chains: you will then remove your clothes and commence your proper duties as a house elf. Is that understood?"

John Watson looked furiously up at the black-robed figures. "What the hell is a house elf?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 21: (21 song salute) You Will Be Mine


End file.
